Adelfo Melfi
Adelfo Melfi is a member of the Seraphim army. Appearance and Personality Adelfo is a tall Seraphim who wears blue-violet armor that somewhat resembles an insectoid exoskeleton. His armor is heavier than it looks, and he delights in seeing the horrified and anguished faces of victims as he pins them to the ground, crushing them through weight alone. Abilities Ability 1: Frammento (Fragment) *Type: Offensive *Cost: Medium to High *Range: Long *Stats: REI and SEI Adelfo can use this ability to bring out large chunks of earth from the ground and then compress them into dense rocks. He can then fire He can then disintegrate them and shoot shrapnel-like fragments with great speed, in a machine gun-like fashion. Due to the speed and density of these rocks, they are able to do great damage to the landscape. Ability 2: Falce di Terrore (Sickle of Dread) *Type: Offensive *Cost: Medium *Range: Medium *Stats: SEI and BUK This technique lets Adelfo launch sickle-shaped blades of psychic energy from his weapon. The destructive crescents always fly in arcs upon launch, like boomerangs. However, after 5 seconds have passed since activation all launched blades immediately soar from their current location in a beeline back towards Adelfo, wherever he is at that time. Any that make it back to him uninterupted are simply aborbed into his armor, but this grants no advantage nor refunds the energy spent to use the technique. Up to 4 blades can be active at once, trying to form a 5th while 4 are still active causes the 1st to dissipate. Ability 3: Huracán (Hurricane) Release Only *Type: Offensive *Cost: High, to Drastically High *Range: Long *Stats: REI and SEI Upon activating his third ability, Adelfo grings his claws against the giant zweihander. Then a a great whirlwind envelops him until he is unable to be spotted in there. As the wind around grows stronger, all of a sudden, blades made of his reiryoku starts scattering around everywhere, cutting anything that it strikes and it continues to scatter further and further until it envelops a large scale area provided that he as the power to sustain it. One way of stopping the technique is to get into the eye of the storm and strike him there to break the attack. First Release In his first form his sickles are absorbed into his armor, which takes on an even more insect-like appearance, complete with wings. He often uses this form when he hunts, and has adapted to using the long bladed claws on his gauntlets and feet to shred his foes up close. Second Release Adelfo rarely uses his final release, and only does so if he feels that his opponent/prey deserves to have a total sense of inadequacy and worthlessness before his might. His armor sheds his bestial appearance in favor of a regal yet sinister form. Adelfo grows in size to become roughly 20 feet tall and wields a demonic zweihander almost as tall as he is. His right arm becomes larger and its hand morphs to a savage and powerful 3-digit claw. Stats Category:Seraphim Category:Astra Caelum